1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to detecting objects by detecting light reflections from an object, and in particular, to a system that utilizes a polarizer and a liquid crystal retarder for viewing light reflected from an object when the retarder oscillates between two different angles of polarization.
2. Description of Prior Art
This invention deals with a method of detecting objects, such as military targets. The targets may be trucks, tanks, artillery, aircraft, command centers and other systems. These objects may be protected by camouflage, foliage, or may be painted with a amouflage paint.
Presently, objects are detected visually through binoculars. Objects may also be detected by other techniques such as radar, infrared and night vision amplification systems. The prior systems do not always adequately detect an object, particularly objects that are camouflaged.
There are needs for detecting objects other than in military applications also. For example, the highest reason for helicopter crashes is due to collisions with high tension electric wires, guide wires or other suspending cables. These cables are difficult to see by the pilot. At present, there is no particular means for detecting such cables other than visually.